


You Know

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333918">I Know</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338604">They Know</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343767">We Know</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of [I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333918), [They Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338604), and [We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343767).

The day was jam-packed with shoots and interviews and various other activities. But everyone knew that what Nino wants, Nino gets, so it’s not a surprise that he managed to arrange a wedding ceremony to be held in the evening.  
  
It was also not a surprise that Nino had his I’m-so-excited-let-me-channel-my-energy sex with Ohno in between the interviews. Jun wanted to scold them when Nino came back wearing Ohno’s shirt and Ohno wearing Nino’s, but it was their happy day so Jun just glared at them and didn’t say anything else.  
  
Besides, who would have a heart to scold them when they were glowing like the sun had just bathed them with pure light of happiness and prosperity a second ago?  
  
Sho and Aiba didn’t stop to smirk at the soon to be grooms. ‘Marriage’ appeared to be the right spell, Nino wholeheartedly dropped any fancy plan for his day and asked straight to Sho about the fast and stress-free ceremony that Sho and Aiba just did sneakily that morning.  
  
A fully reserved spot, Sho and Aiba’s marriage officiant, families, few other guests, and that was it.  
Ohno and Nino came out with their best suit - thank God they brought it with them, or they would have a marriage with sparkly suit they used for their concert - they scanned the room for a slight moment before advancing to the center of the room, getting closer to the word ‘married’ one step at a time.  
  
Ohno took Nino’s hand in his, squeezing it gently because they were both giddy and anxious.  
Nino stole a glance to his beloved mother and a slight nod succeeded to make his heart leap.  
He was doing it. He was really going to marry Ohno Satoshi.  
  
None of the officiant’s words were caught by Nino’s brain. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and all he could feel was Ohno’s slightly sweated hand.  
The next thing he knew, Ohno was already facing him. Ohno stared at him right in the eyes and started to chant his self-arranged wedding vow.  
  
“I, Ohno Satoshi, take you, Ninomiya Kazunari, as my wedded spouse. I love you not because you are a man, I love man because you are one. I pledge that I will love you in every circumstances and in any mood. In good and in worse, in your smiles and in your unbearably cute pouts. I’ll hold you close when you want me to, I’ll keep my distance when you need it. I’ll take care of you and I’ll honor you. From always, until death do us part.”  
  
Nino shivered. He never knew that Ohno could arrange such beautiful words. Suddenly, he forgot all the words that he had arranged carefully before. He smiled widely and he just went with what he had in mind.  
  
“I, Ninomiya Kazunari, promise you, Ohno Satoshi, that I will be your devoted spouse from this day forward. I will be there to wake you from your sleepy daydreaming state and I will be there to apply sunscreen lotion to you when you go out for fishing,” the room sniffled a laughter and Nino smirked wide. His eyes were glassy but he continued, “I promise I will be there when you weep and I promise I will be there too when you laugh. Through shine and grime, I’d be there to drag you around. Together we’ve been through much, together we’ll get through so much more. I love you, Ohno Satoshi. Not even death would be able to erase that fact.”  
  
Ohno smiled and stepped forward to hold Nino’s hands, “With the ring that I _will_ design by myself and give to you _later_ , I marry you and with it I bestow upon you all my heart, body, and soul.”  
  
“With the ring that I _will_ take and wear _as I please_ , I brand myself as yours and only yours.”  
  
The officiant smiled as it was the weirdest ring exchange lines he ever heard. He cleared his throat and announced, “And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may ki-”  
  
Nino didn’t need any cue to mash his lips to Ohno’s.  
  
“Yeah, kiss your spouse,” the officiant laughed and the room applauded.  
  
The ceremony was done. Nino and Ohno walked hand in hand to greet their families.  
  
Their first stop was their mothers. Ohno made a thousand promises to Nino’s mother, mainly assuring that he would take care of Nino nicely.  
  
Their second stop was their managers. They thanked them for helping and asked them to arrange their schedule accordingly. A newly wed needed more time to cherish their moment together, after all.  
  
Their last stop was their band-mates. To their surprise, Jun was taking few men with him, men that Nino recognized as some models from their conference spot.  
Nino eyed those men suspiciously but he didn’t think much about it. He just married his Ohno Satoshi, nothing else in this world was precious enough for him to think about right then.  
  
“Congrats, guys,” Jun said, his hand was draped to one of the model’s shoulder casually.  
“Look at me now, surrounded by newlyweds. Oh, God, give me mercy,” Jun gave an over-dramatized massage to his temple.  
  
All of them laughed together.  
  
“I’m going to throw a pool-party tonight. Congratulatory kind of party for you guys. Don’t you dare to decline, at least have some pity for this miserable guy with no spouse,” Jun smirked and left with his new friends.  
  
The four guys exchanged looks and shrugged, meddling to the guests once again before sending them off and going to snatch their swimming attire.  
  
*******  
  
Swimming pool and two newlyweds. For the love of God, Jun must have been too unfocused when he planned it.  
But, whether he regretted his decision to accommodate his band-mates’ lovey dovey session or not, he was surely decided to not showing it.  
  
Nino was lazily leaned on one of the edge with Ohno glued next to him when he decided to take real interest on Jun’s new friends. Especially when one of them was clearly making a move towards Jun, “Why are they here again?”  
  
Ohno shrugged and nosed Nino’s jawline, “Don’t know. It’s a good thing, though. If they’re not here, it would be two couples and one bitter man.”  
  
Nino averted his gaze to Aiba and Sho. They were busy splashing water to each other like a 5-years-old.  
They might be drowned in a chaotic water war, but Nino still could catch a stolen gaze from Sho to Jun when Jun walked to the lounge with one of the model.  
  
“Oh boy, I smell trouble,” Nino said but the light in his eyes flickered.  
  
“Hm?” Ohno was still busy peppering light kisses to Nino’s side of the face.  
  
Nino didn’t care to explain what he meant. He curiously and attentively followed Jun’s and the model’s movement with his eyes.  
They were going to the lounge and taking some snacks. At some point, they got closer and closer and the model’s lips suddenly sealed Jun’s.  
  
Nino sighed. It was not a good sign. He knew well Jun was not that kind of person who would throw himself to just any random good looking guy.  
His eyes turned to Sho and he knew Sho was thinking the same thing too.  
  
Nino didn’t expect that Jun would push the model away and tell him to leave.  
Nino didn’t expect that Sho would throw a smile to Aiba and make an excuse to go to the lounge, leaving Aiba alone with his happy waves.  
Nino didn’t expect any of that but he smirked wide when he saw Sho was pulling Jun to one secluded corner of the lounge.  
  
“Oh chan, take the chip and dip,” Nino commanded, dragging his husband to the other part of the lounge and making himself comfy on one of the sofa in the lounge.  
  
Ohno obeyed and sneaked his body under Nino’s, letting the younger to sit on his lap.  
“What are we doing here instead of in the pool?”  
  
Nino leaned his head back to Ohno’s chest and stared to one particular corner and a couple of shadows that were overlapping from there, “We have a show to watch here, Oh chan.”  
  
*******  
  
“What did you do, Jun? Throwing yourself to a stranger like that?!” Sho scolded Jun with a whispered scream.  
  
Jun threw a murderous gaze to Sho, “What do you care about it, Sho kun? Go back to the pool and kiss your lovely husband.”  
  
“Oh, God,” Sho massaged his twitching temple, “Don’t you dare to drag Masaki to your unreasonable wrath now.”  
  
“Unreasonable?!” Jun lost it all, “ _Unreasonable_ , Sho kun?! _You know_ that I still love you. _You know_ that I haven’t moved on from you. _You know_ that it still hurts for me to see you with him. Yet you still applied sunscreen to each other affectionately in front of my eyes. And like it was not enough, when I woke up today, a staff came to me to congratulate me that THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS ALREADY MARRIED WITH MY BEST FRIEND.”  
Jun’s body trembled and tears dropped silently from his eyes. He didn’t want to make a fuss like that, really, but it was too sudden and unexpected for him. He didn’t even have the chance to prepare his heart.  
  
“Matsumoto Jun,” Sho said in patient tone, “You were the one who ended everything between us, back in your Gokusen day. It was _years_ ago, Jun. _Years_. I kept my distance for your comfort but this is the farthest I could manage since we’re in the same freaking group.”  
  
Jun drooped his head, feeling ashamed of himself.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I just- I can’t- I didn’t..”  
  
Sho patted Jun’s shoulder softly, “I love him, Jun. And I bet you do love him too, right? So, please, let me and him have our happiness.”  
  
And of course, it was the perfect time for Aiba to wander and spot them.  
  
“Matsujun?!” the walking sunshine yelped.  
  
Sho took his hand back from Jun’s shoulder and stepped back.  
  
“Oh my God, Matsujun, what the hell happened to you? Why are you crying?” Aiba got panicked.  
  
“I.. uhh..,” Jun gave an awkward chuckle, “I..”  
  
“Oh God, don’t tell me that you’re.... feeling lonely now that all of us married?” Aiba turned his head to Sho as if he was asking for help, “Don’t worry we’re not going to-”  
  
Jun sobbed. Of course he sobbed, his love’s husband was so attentive to him. How could his fragile heart endure that?  
  
“Sho chan, may I spend the night with Matsujun?” Aiba gave a pleading gaze to Sho.  
  
Sho was baffled, “Wha- hah?”  
  
“Can’t you see? He must feel so lonely right now.”  
  
Sho was taken aback but he finally nodded. He glanced to the clock and realized that he was late for his meeting, “I have a meeting for Zero anyway. And Zero. So, uhh.. take care of each other, okay? I’m late so.. Ja..”  
Sho quickly walked away, probably more to escape the difficult situation than to make it to the meeting on time.  
  
Aiba just nodded and focused back to the weeping Jun. He stepped closer and everybody knew he was already weeping too. It was the crybaby team, after all.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jun,” Aiba hugged Jun, “I didn’t think far enough when I agreed to do it. I didn’t think that Nino and Riida would do it too. I didn’t think that you would be left alone. But, believe me, you’re not going to be left alone.”  
  
Jun clutched to Aiba, his heart was obviously scattered on the floor.  
  
“I.. I will undo the marriage. I will unmarry Sho chan. That way you won’t feel lonely,” Aiba shot one of his crazy idea.  
  
Nino was alerted. He sat up straight.  
  
“And I’ll ask Nino and Riida to do it too. Not a divorce, no. Just unmarry,” Aiba continued.  
  
Nino shouted from where he was eavesdropping with Ohno, “No, baka! I won’t do that! Not in a million years. Geez!”  
  
Aiba was about to protest, “But-”  
  
“It’s fine, Aiba chan,” Jun cut. He wiped his tears as best as he could. No use, though, new tears kept streaming, “Just promise me that you won’t let me feel lonely, would you?”  
  
“Of course,” Aiba nodded repeatedly.  
  
Jun smiled, “Now, shall we go to the room? You said you would spend the night with me, right?”  
  
Aiba nodded again and smiled back. He smiled his 5.000.000 megawatt smile.  
  
Jun dragged the walking bundle of happiness, his broken heart was mended to whole again by itself. Slowly.  
  
Nino sighed. He stood up, “Don’t you dare leaving us, you two bakas.”  
  
Ohno’s eyes widened, “Wha-”  
  
“Beers, Oh chan. Take the beers. We need it,” Nino commanded.  
  
“But, wedding night..,” Ohno protested.  
  
“Beers, Oh chan. To J’s room. Or you’ll sleep alone in the cold tonight.”  
  
Ohno could only sigh and do as he told.  
His own wedding vow resounded in his head.  
  
 _..in every circumstances and in any mood.._  
  
*******  
  
“You know,” Nino said when he, Ohno, and Aiba walked out of Jun’s room. Jun was already asleep, spent from crying his heart out with the help of beers.  
  
“Hm?” Aiba hummed absentmindedly.  
  
“You know he was crying because he was brokenhearted. Because he was still in love with your husband after all this time. _You know_.”  
  
“Hm,” Aiba hummed again.  
  
“Then, what’s with the ‘unmarry’ thing, huh? He might say _‘yes, go on, unmarry him please’_ , baka!” Nino scolded the older.  
  
“I know him, he won’t say yes,” Aiba smiled.  
  
“Still, you moron. Why the hell did you give that insane idea, huh?!”  
  
“The same reason why Sho chan came to confront him earlier. The same reason why you eavesdropped at him and Sho chan. The same reason why Riida agreed to spend his wedding night with him instead of having crazy sex in the comfort of your room.”  
Aiba stopped walking because he reached his room. He opened the door and before he walked in, he continued his words.  
  
“Because we all love him. _You know_ that.”  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Didn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641646) by [inaudible_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d)




End file.
